


In which Simmons dances

by birdsandmirrors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, F/M, cute group outing, in which the author is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandmirrors/pseuds/birdsandmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fab four (Ward, Skye and Fitzsimmons) go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Simmons dances

Surprisingly, it’s Fitz who suggest an outing – after all, they’ve never, yet, had the occasion to spend time together outside the plane. After a hard mission, they have a few days off, and an off comment from the scientist leads to actual plans.

Simmons doesn’t get out much : she’s usually quite happy in her lab, or immersed in her work. But going out with Fitz, Skye and Ward (Agent May politely declined and Coulson had, of course, other engagements) seems fun enough. She likes going places, really : she just has trouble connecting with people enough to go out.

There’s an expo on technology at the Museum. Simmons never says no to a museum, especially when Fitz gets so excited over it. Skye is psyched as well. Simmons didn’t expect Ward to accompany them, but she’s glad he did. After all, she wouldn’t want Skye to feel lonely, since Fitz and her can get a little lost in their own world. 

The exposition is fascinating, if a little crowded. Simmons holds on to Fitz’s arm easily as they make their way through the place. Even Ward seems to have fun, despite Simmons’ initial fear that he might get a little bored.

Afterwards, Skye takes them two streets north, for a game of Lasertag. Simmons is very reluctant, but Skye assures her it will be fun. Fitz is even harder to convince, especially when Skye suggests they go boys against girls. Simmons giggles a little at the boys’ less than enthusiastic faces.

-          Oh, come off it, she says, rolling her eyes. You two like each other. Stop pretending otherwise.

Her affirmation is met by an eye-roll and silence from Ward, and muttered protestations from Fitz.

Simmons has never played, but the uniforms and the ambiance is fun. She gets fascinated by the lights and the decoration. Despite her lack of ability to aim, the girls win the game, mainly because the team of boys lack communication. Surprisingly, it’s Simmons herself who gets Ward. She comes up behind him and when he turns and sees her, he freezes, for a reason that escapes her. She takes the opportunity and shoots. He rolls his eyes and smiles slightly when the girls perform a victory dance.

They go off to eat in a small burger joint who looks straight out of the fifties. It’s Ward’s suggestion. Skye calls him old-fashioned, and he doesn’t disagree. They sit in a booth – girls opposite boys – and Simmons takes in her surroundings, unable to fight back a huge smile.

She rarely feels like she belongs anywhere, outside of the lab. And she realizes it’s not the place : it’s the people she’s with.

-          Oh look ! she says, noticing something as she was looking around. A jukebox ! That is so cool !

-          I swear, this is a movie, Skye remarks, vaguely amused.

-          You like jukeboxes ? Grant asks, sipping his beer.

-          It’s the first big one I’ve seen, actually, Simmons admits, tearing her eyes away from it. I’ve seen them in movies, I guess. You know, when they do that thing ?

Ward’s eyebrow raise tells her doesn’t know what she means, and she grins, explaining :

-          You know. That thing when the guy hits the jukebox, putting on the girl’s favorite song, and they just start dancing …

-          That’s such a cliché, Skye says, sipping her drink.  

-          As far as clichés go, this one looks fun, Simmons admits dreamily, glancing at a couple who’s swaying by the jukebox, near the bar. Complete spontaneity, you know ? … Except it wouldn’t happen to me.

-          Why not ? Ward asks.

At this, Fitz snorts a little and Simmons gives him a look. The young scientist raises his eyebrows at her :

-          She can’t dance, he states.

-          Everybody says that ! Skye says.

-          In her case, it’s true, Fitz says, glancing at Simmons.

-          Very true, the biochemist confirms, nodding without shame. I cannot dance. At all. Especially with someone else. I just don’t know how to… move properly. I’m a complete disaster.

-          She nearly broke my ankle once, Fitz says.

-          I did not ! Simmons scoffs.

-          You did.

-          You’re such a drama queen.

-          Easy, children, Skye says, amused.

As soon as the food arrives, Simmons dives into her burger. Ward orders them all milkshakes for dessert, and she sips one as the meal ends. While she talks with Fitz and Skye, she notices Ward getting up from the corner of her eye.

Soon enough, she hears the familiar notes of a song, and her eyes widen :

-          Oh, I love this song ! she exclaims, turning around quickly to see who put it on.

Her jaw drops in surprise. Ward is leaning against the jukebox, a smile on his face. He shrugs, looking pleased with himself, and he takes a few steps towards their booth, extending his hand.

-          Come on, he says.

-          Awww, Skye says, grinning.

-          I’m going to step on your feet ! Simmons exclaims.

-          I can take it. Come on !

Simmons, grinning, obliges, and slips her hand into Ward’s warm one. Smiling, he pulls her towards the small space between the jukebox and the bar, as  _Piano man_  by Billy Joel plays. Ward makes her twirl around, and she laughs.

-          Did I get it right ? he asks as she faces him again.

-          What ?

-          The big  _jukebox_  fantasy.

-          Oh ! well… actually, not completely. This isn’t my favorite song.

-          Ah. Well, I I heard you sing it in the lab. I had to work with the data I had.

-          The data, Simmons repeats. Like it’s an assignment or something… oh, sorry !

She steps back with an apologetic smile after bumping rather hard into him. Ward takes the opportunity to wrap an arm around her waist, his other hand intertwining with hers. Simmons’ breath catches a little. In the light of the joint, his eyes are rather… hypnotizing.

-          It’s okay, he answers quietly.

Back in the booth, Skye slides off her seat to sit next to Fitz, getting a better view of the dancing couple. Sipping her milkshake, she watches them a little, and glances at Fitz. He’s looking at the others too, a serious, pensive expression on his face.

-          What do ya think ? Skye asks after a moment.

-          What do you mean ?

-          You know. Them.

By the jukebox, Ward is  carefully spinning Simmons around, chuckling at something she said. Her initial awkwardness seems to have faded away. Fitz frowns a little and says nothing.

-          See, you’re not so bad, Ward tells Simmons.

-          Oh, please, she retorts.

-          I’ve seen worse…. all right, I’ve also seen better, he admits, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Simmons grins and laughs as she nearly hits the jukebox, looking up at Ward, amused. This is fun, despite her lack of coordination. And have Ward’s eyes always been this … pretty ? She shakes the thought away. It must be the light. 

-          You know, I think I’m getting better… just a little, Simmons insists as she very carefully spins around.  _Very_  little.

-          You are, Ward confirms, nodding.

-          Strange, isn’t it ? 

-          Maybe you just needed the right partner.

Simmons looks up to stare at Ward. There’s something about his expression, his tone… his eyes are warm, his voice light…

Is he  _flirting_  ?

No. Ward would most definitely not flirt with her.

Maybe there was alcohol in his milkshake. Or in hers.

She smiles, trying to defuse the moment as the song ends. She’s quick to let go of him, even if her smile doesn’t fade.

-          Thanks for the dance, she says lightly, beaming at him.

-          You’re welcome. So, did I fulfill a long-time fantasy ?

She does all she can not to focus too much on the word “fantasy” in relation to Ward, and shrugs.

-          Sort of, she says evasively. In my fantasies, I was a better dancer. And you were Colin Firth.

Ward grimaces and rolls his eyes. 

-          Colin Firth ? Really ? he says, sounding a little outraged as they make their way back to the table. What is it with that guy ?

Simmons sits back down, opposite Fitz. Since Skye stole Ward’s seat, he slides in the booth next to Simmons, who sips her milkshake, glad that the earlier tension disappeared as soon as she felt it. It was a nice, friendly dance. Nothing more.

She glances up at Fitz, and thinks she spots something strange in his gaze. For once, she can’t tell what he’s thinking. He looks at her with a quizzical, serious expression on his face. She looks at him questioningly.

Later, when they’re alone, he asks her directly : he’s never really been the type to hold back anything from her. Fitz doesn’t bottle things up : not with Simmons. That’s the way they are.

-          Is there something going on ? Between Ward and you ?

Simmons glances up as she removes her coat, her heart skipping a beat :

-          Ward ? she answers, laughing a bit. No ! That’s absurd ! 

-          Are you sure ?

-          Of course ! It was just dancing. You’re so paranoid when it comes to me, Fitz !  

-          I don’t mean to be. I just… observe.

-          Well, you observed wrong, she states firmly.

-          So you don’t feel anything for him ? At all ? 

There’s an odd feeling in her stomach, but she goes against it. She answers the question with her mind, and she honestly believes she’s being completely truthful when she answers :

-          No. Nothing at all. 


End file.
